


this chat was a mistake

by logicallyblind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It’s not on Hiatus I’m just lazy sorry b, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Panic Attacks, Skype, but his friends are great, futakuchis mom is an ass, god this sounds so angsty, groupchat, its like nearly all crack i promise, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, next gen captains, ok so it was on a hiatus leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallyblind/pseuds/logicallyblind
Summary: Oikawatoorude: alright listen up fives a ten is talkingEnnoSHITa: Excuse me?Oikawatoorude: so me & the other captains decided our little kouhais needed to get to know each other, no leaving allowed! Play nice~Oikawatoorude has left "The Prodigies".Shirababe: bitch wtf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay bare with me this is my first fanfic ill get better!  
> for clarification:  
> ennoshita: ennoSHITa  
> yahaba: yahoeba  
> shirabu: shirababe  
> terushima: FUCCBOIII  
> futakutchi: fuckmeup  
> akaashi: akaashi

**Oikawatoorude added: Imalwaysthisnice, EnnoSHITa, Yahoeba, Akaashi, Shirababe, FUCCBOIII & Fuckmeup to The Prodigies. **

[20:11] 

**Oikawatoorude** : alright listen up fives a ten is talking 

**EnnoSHITa** : Excuse me? 

**Oikawatoorude** : so me & the other captains decided our little kouhais needed to get to know each other, no leaving allowed! Play nice~ 

_Oikawatoorude has left "The Prodigies"._

**Shirababe** : bitch wtf 

**Yahoeba** : Ew shiritorizawa. 

**Shirababe** : fight me you stupid plant 

**Yahoeba** : 'shirababe' really shitabu 

**Shirababe** : ACTUALLY FIGHT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

**FUCCBOIII** : YOOOOO GROUP CHAT!!!1! 

**Fuckmeup** : who are you people?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : UM,,, ONLY THE BEST MOST AWESOME PERSON IN THE WOLRD DUHH 

**FUCCBOIII** : TERUSHIMA YUUJI 

**Shirababe** : who 

**Yahoeba** : 'wolrd' 

**Fuckmeup** : oh ive heard of u 

**FUCCBOIII** : good things I hope ;) 

**Fuckmeup** : ;) 

**EnnoSHITa** : why am I here 

**EnnoSHITa** : im just gonna 

_EnnoSHITa has left 'The Protigies'._

_Imalwaysthisnice has added EnnoSHITa to 'The Prodigies'_

**Imalwaysthisnice** : no leaving 

**Fuckmeup** : who tf 

**EnnoSHITa** : im, 

**Shirababe** : so we're stuck here?? Wth I dont want to be near yahabitch 

**Yahoeba** : SQUARE UP HOE 

**Shirababe** : COME AT ME BITCH 

**EnnoSHITa** : please stop yelling 

**FUCCBOIII** : who are u guyz?? 

**EnnoSHITa** : ennoshita chikara, from karasuno 

**Yahoeba** : yahaba shiguru - seijoh 

**Fuckmeup** : futakuchi kenji rfom dateko 

**Yahoeba** : 'rfom' 

**Fuckmeup** : stfu 

**Shirababe** : shirabu kenjirou from the best school in the prefecture, shiratorizawa 

**EnnoSHITa** : but karasuno beat you? 

**FUCCBOIII** : CALLED OOOUT O SHIT 

**Yahoeba** : im cackling 

**Shirababe** : @EnnoSHITa bitch fight me 

**EnnoSHITa** : nah too much effort im tired 

**Yahoeba** : I love all of this 

**Shirababe** : whatever fuck you all im leaving 

_Shirababe has left 'The Prodigies'_

_Imalwaysthisnice has added shirababe to 'The Prodigies'_

**Imalwaysthisnice** : no leaving! 

**Fuckmeup** : WHO TF 

**Shirababe** : gdi 

**Yahoeba** : suffer bitch 

**Shirababe** : FUCK YOU 

**EnnoSHITa** : this is giving me a migraine, im going to bed 

**Fuckmeup** : its 4pm??? 

**EnnoSHITa** : time isnt real 

**Yahoeba** : im 

**EnnoSHITa has gone offline**

**Shirabab** e: ya I got hw to do 

**Shirababe has gone offline**

**Fuckmeup** : im gonna watch netflix see ya 

**Fuckmeup has gone offline**

**Yahoeba has gone offline**

**FUCCBOIII** : HEY GUYS IM BACK I GOT JUICE 

**FUCCBOIII** : GUYS? 

\- 

\- 

\- 

**Akaashi** : Well I can already tell this was a mistake.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita: ennoSHITa  
> yahaba: yahoeba  
> shirabu: shirababe  
> terushima: FUCCBOIII  
> futakutchi: fuckmeup  
> akaashi: akasshi

Groupchat: The Prodigies

_[03:48]_

**EnnoSHITa** : Do you guys ever think about time & how every second that passes you'll never get that second back? all you have is the future and time doesn't exist outside of human consciousness 

**Shirababe** : wth it’s 3am?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : MY BRAIN HURTS NOW 

**Akaashi** : Ennoshita are you okay? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Never 

**Shirababe** : whoa whoa wait who’s the pretty boy?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : DAYYYUM SON 

**Akaashi** : I’m assuming you meant me, Akaashi keiji from Fukurodani. 

**FUCCBOIII has changed ‘Akaashi’s username to ‘Akasshi’**

**Akasshi** : Sigh. 

**Shirababe** : lole 

**EnnoSHITa** : true tbh 

**FUCCBOIII** : WHYRE U ALL UP SO L8 

**EnnoSHITa** : insomnias a bitch 

**Akasshi** : I was drawing. 

**Shirababe** : hw 

**EnnoSHITa** : you’re still doing hw?? 

**Shirababe** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Shirababe** : college prep classes got me like 

**Akasshi** : RIP in pieces. 

**FUCCBOIII** : OMG AKAASHI R U A MEMER 

**Akasshi** : ....no. 

**Shirababe** : *whispers softly* why the fuck u lyin 

**Yahoeba** : WHY ARE U ALL AWAKE AT 4AM MY PHONE WONT STOP BUZZING 

**Akasshi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Shirababe** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**EnnoSHITa** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Yahoeba** : GO TF TO SLEEP!! 

**FUCCBOIII** : HI YAHABA 

**Yahoeba** : AHDKVNDKA 

**Yahoeba has gone offline.**

\- 

\- 

\- 

_[private message ‘yahoeba’ to ‘shirababe’]_

_[00:13]_

 **Shirababe** : semi 

**Shirababe** : please answer 

**Shirababe** : its happeninh again 

**Yahoeba** : shirabu ?? 

**Yahoeba** : this is yahaba not semi 

**Shirababe** : fuck 

**Shirababe** : I’m sorry ignore me 

**Yahoeba** : um no smth is up 

**Yahoeba** : and ik we don’t get along but like 

**Yahoeba** : I’m not gonna leave you when Ik smth is wrong 

**Shirababe** : fuck 

**Shirababe** : fuck I’m sorry 

**Shirababe** : I’m hsving a panic atrack 

**Shirababe** : I csnt breathe 

**Yahoeba** : oh shit 

**Yahoeba** : okay shirabu I need you to take a deep breathe okay?? 

**Yahoeba** : hold it for 7 seconds 

**Yahoeba** : and let it out for 8 seconds 

**Yahoeba** : can you do that?? 

**Shirababe** : ya 

**Yahoeba** : okay good 

**Yahoeba** : keep doing that, breathe in for 4 hold for 7 our for 8 

\- 

**Shirababe** : I’m 

**Shirababe** : I’m okay now 

**Yahoeba** : good that’s good 

**Shirababe** : ....thanks 

**Yahoeba** : dw bout it 

**Yahoeba** : I , I get them sometimes so ik the feeling 

**Yahoeba** : it sucks 

**Shirabab** e: ya it does 

**Shirababe** : dont you dare tell anyone about this 

**Yahoeba** : oh please, I’m not an asshole I wouldn’t do that 

[seen at: [00:43] 

\- 

\- 

_[01:28]_

**Yahoeba** : wait how did you get mine and semis number mixed up?? 

**Shirababe** : youre saved as shithead on my phone so theyre beside each other 

**Yahoeba** : W O W 

**Shirababe** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the angst is already here, whoops XD  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita: ennoSHITa  
> yahaba: yahoeba  
> shirabu: shirababe  
> terushima: FUCCBOIII  
> futakutchi: fuckmeup  
> akaashi: akasshi

Groupchat: The Prodigies

_[05:09]_

**Fuckmeup** : hey  


**Fuckmeup** : hey hey  


**Fuckmeup** : hey hey hey  


**EnnoSHITa** : futakuchi what the fuck it’s 5am  


**Fuckmeup** : yes a person!!  


**Fuckmeup** : wanna see something cool  


**Fuckmeup** : _image sent_  


**EnnoSHITa** : why...why am I looking at a picture of you lying on the ground next to a frog.  


**Fuckmeup** : cause I found a frog duh  


**Fuckmeup** : I’ve named him Fredrick  


**EnnoSHITa** : I...am not awake enough for this  


**EnnoSHITa** : why are you outside at 5am on a Sunday??  


**Fuckmeup** : cause my house sucks and exercise  


**EnnoSHITa** : .....right . Well. Have fun with that. I’m going back to sleep  


**Fuckmeup** : wait no don’t leave me!  


**Fuckmeup** : ennoshita  


**Fuckmeup** : ....  


**fuckmeup** : all BYYYYYYYYY MYSELLLLLLF  


**Fuckmeup** : DONT WANNA BEEEEE  


**fuckmeup** : ALLLL BYYYYY MYYYYY SELFFFFFF  


_cut for length_  


_[08:36]_

 **Yahoeba** : what the shit  


**Yahoeba** : 453 misses messages??!  


**Yahoeba** : futakuchi I’m blocking you  


**Akasshi** : I second that.  


**Fuckmeup** : sue me I was bored  


**Fuckmeup** : but yay people have returned!  


**Fuckmeup** : what up my fam  


**FUCCBOIII** : SUP  


**Fuckmeup** : TERU  


**FUCCBOIII** : FUTA  


**Fuckmeup** : TERU  


**FUCCBOIII** : FUTA  


**Yahoeba** : dont even start  


**FUCCBOIII** : why do you hurt me this way yahoeba  


**Yahoeba** : I will block you too so help me  


**Fuckmeup** : boooooo  


**FUCCBOIII** : boooooooooo  


**Fuckmeup** : booooooooooooo  


**Yahoeba** : I can’t  


**Yahoeba has gone offline**  


**Akasshi** : Well done, you killed yahoeba.  


**FUCCBOIII** : dont you mean yahaba  


**Akasshi** : I know what I said.  


**Fuckmeup** : akaashi I actually love you  


**FUCCBOIII** : wow. I thought you were bae  


**FUCCBOIII** : turns out youre just fam  


**Fuckmeup** : BRUH  


**FUCCBOIII** : _image sent_  


**FUCCBOIII has gone offline**  


**Akasshi** : ....  


**Fuckmeup** : ....  


**Fuckmeup** : so it looks like it’s just you and me Kaashi  


**Akasshi has gone offline**  


**Fuckmeup** : why does it always end up here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp back at it with the shit posting chapters with slight undertones of plot?? maybe??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification:  
> ennoshita: ennoSHITa  
> yahaba: yahoeba  
> shirabu: shirababe  
> terushima: FUCCBOIII  
> futakutchi: fuckmeup  
> akaashi: akaashi

Groupchat: The Prodigies

_[14:29]_

**Yahoeba** : hey bitch  


**Shirababe** : what  


**Yahoeba** : nothing I just wanted to see if you’d answer  


**Shirababe** : I’m offended  


**Yahoeba** : good that was my intention  


**Shirababe** : I buy you a frapachino & this is how you repay me  


**Shirababe** : the disrespect  


**Yahoeba** : whatcha gon do bout it  


**Shirababe** : ;)  


-  


-  


**Yahoeba** : HE KICKED ME  


**Akasshi** : Are you two..together right now?  


**Yahoeba** : possibly  


**Shirababe** : there is a slight chance yes  


**Akasshi** : I was under the impression you didn’t like each other though?  


**Yahoeba** : well it wasn’t intentional  


**Shirababe** : he literally walked into me in Starbucks  


**Yahoeba** : WHO STANDS IN FRONT OF THE DOOR CHECKING THEIR PHONE??  


**Akasshi:** Shirabu I’m guessing .  


**Shirababe** : I have a right to stand where I damn please  


**Yahoeba** : not my fault you get hit with doors then  


**Shirababe** : take that smirk off your face u asshole  


**Yahoeba** : ;)  


**Shirababe** : stop  


**Yahoeba** : ;))  


**Shirababe** : I’ll kick you again  


**Yahoeba** : ;(  


**Shirababe** : ......sigh  


**EnnoSHITa** : Did you just type out sigh  


**Shirababe** : my sigh needed documentation  


**Yahoeba** : I’m pretty sure the entire cafe heard him sigh  


**Yahoeba** : jfc  


**Yahoeba** : _image sent_  


**Yahoeba** : look at this blatant disrespect  


**Shirababe** : suck it  


-  


-  


-  


-  


_[17:43]_

**FUCCBOIII** : so like  


**FUCCBOIII** : no ones gonna mention shirabu & yahaba getting along  


**Fuckmeup** : *whispers from the shadows*  


**Fuckmeup** : yahashira  


**FUCCBOIII** : shiraba*  


**Fuckmeup** : yahashira** bitch tf  


**FUCCBOIII** : shiraba sounds better  


**Fuckmeup** : no it doesn’t!  


**FUCCBOIII** : totally does  


**Fuckmeup** : _“14:52: Shirababe: ......sigh”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it’s kinda short, I’m in the middle of the next chapter it should be up soon! Enjoy some yahashira until then~


	5. Chapter 5

Groupchat: The Prodigies

_[15:09]_

**Yahoeba** : End my eternal suffering 

**Shirababe** : no, die 

**Yahoeba** : why do you hurt me 

**Shirababe** : cause it’s fun 

**Yahoeba** : sadist 

**Shirababe** : ;) 

**EnnoSHITa** : I’m just gonna,, move right past whatever that was 

**EnnoSHITa** : Why are you suffering yahaba 

**Yahoeba** : cause I’ve been stuck on this bus with my team for 4 HOURS and they won’t stop playing goat noises over the speaker 

**EnnoSHITa** : .... 

**Shirababe** : .....

 **Fuckmeup** : .... 

**Akasshi** : What is wrong with your team. 

**FUCCBOIII** : that sounds lit!! I’m on a bus as well but my team is just passed out around me

 **Shirababe** : did you drug them 

**FUCCBOIII** : omg no that was one time! 

**EnnoSHITa** : What. 

**Yahoeba** : WHAT 

**FUCCBOIII** : it wasn’t on purpose! We all accidentally got high on the bus 

**Fuckmeup** : “accidentally” 

**FUCCBOIII** : no one asked ur opinion futa 

**Fuckmeup** : & yet I gave it anyway 

**Shirababe** : I worry for you team 

**Yahoeba** : now they’re playing the 10 hour version of the power rangers them song???? 

**FUCCBOIII** : GO GO POWER RANGERS 

**Shirababe** : GO GO POWER RANGERS 

**Fuckmeup** : GO GO POWERRANGERS 

**EnnoSHITa** : .... 

**EnnoSHITa** : Mighty morphin power rangers 

**FUCCBOIII** : GO GO POWER RANGERS 

**Shirababe** : GO GO POWER RANGERS 

**Fuckmeup** : GO GO POWER RANGERS 

**Akasshi** : Mighty morphin power rangers.

 **Yahoeba** : I hate you all 

**Fuckmeup has changed the group name to “POWER RANGERS”**

**Yahoeba** : I hate you especially 

**Fuckmeup** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_ 

_ 

 

_[15:23]_

**EnnoSHITa** : If someone theoretically got stuck in a basket ball hoop what would you do ?

 **Shirababe** : wtf ennoshita 

**Akasshi** : Was it Nishinoya?

 **EnnoSHITa** : Possibly 

**FUCCBOIII** : I wish I was on your team it sounds lit af 

**Shirababe** : you need to stop saying lit 

**FUCCBOIII** : & u need to stop flirting In The group chat but u don’t see me complaining 

**Shirababe** : what ??! 

**FUCCBOIII** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Shirababe** : I have no idea what you’re talking about 

**FUCCBOIII** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Shirababe** : bye 

**Shirababe has gone offline**

**EnnoSHITa** : I have no idea what just happened but noya is still stuck in the basketball hoop?? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Guys 

_ 

_[15:31]_

 **EnnoSHITa** : Do basketball players even need a hoop that bad 

_

_[15:56]_

**Yahoeba** : what did you do??? 

**EnnoSHITa** : We own the basketball team 16,000 yen 

**Yahoeba** : .... 

**yahoeba** : I 

**Yahoeba has gone offline**

**EnnoSHITa** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification:  
> ennoshita: ennoSHITa  
> yahaba: yahoeba  
> shirabu: shirababe  
> terushima: FUCCBOIII  
> futakutchi: fuckmeup  
> akaashi: akaashi

_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & Yahoeba]_  
_[03:22]_

**Yahoeba** : wnkoshita 

**Yahoeba** : ennoshitTA 

**Yahoeba** : ha ha shita 

**EnnoSHITa** : Yahaba? are you okay?? 

**Yahoeba** : ENNOSHITA 

**EnnoSHITa** : ? Yes? 

**Yahoeba** : i havr a problvem 

**EnnoSHITa** : What kind of problem? Are you hurt?? 

**Yahoeba** : noooiiooo 

**Yahoeba** : itz a differebt sorrt of problem

 **Yahoeba** : itx a shirba proboen 

**EnnoSHITa** : A Shirabu problem. 

**Yahoeba** : why is he sow cuute???!?

 **Yahoeba** : whos decided to let him b thart cute 

**Yahoeba** : even with thatd stupid haircut

 **EnnoSHITa** : Yahaba are you drunk right now

 **Yahoeba** : I’m noT DRINK 

**Yahoeba** : I onlu had 3 

**EnnoSHITa** : Three glasses?

 **Yahoeba** : 3 bottlesa 

**EnnoSHITa** : Jesus Christ 

**EnnoSHITa** : How are you still conscious

 **Yahoeba** : im saaad enno 

**EnnoSHITa** : Don’t call me enno 

**EnnoSHITa** : Why are you sad 

**Yahoeba** : causs he HATEWS ME ENNO

 **Yahoeba** : he hates mee 

**EnnoSHITa** : I’m pretty sure he doesn’t hate you yahaba 

**Yahoeba** : he HATES ME and il lik e hum 

**Yahoeba** : him snd his stup id hair 

**Yahoeba** : ad his pretty face 

**Yahoeba** : anddd his HANDS 

**Yahoeba** : omggg enno hav e you seen his haasnds 

**Yahoeba** : theyres so pretty 

**EnnoSHITa** : His...hands are pretty. 

**Yahoeba** : so prettyy 

**EnnoSHITa** : Yahaba I think you should go to bed 

**Yahoeba** : nooooooknkoo

-

-

-

_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & KenDoll]_  
_[04:31]_

**EnnoSHITa** : Kyoutani are you sober 

**KenDoll** : yes why

 **EnnoSHITa** : Can you go get yahaba before he does something stupid, he seems pretty wasted. 

**KenDoll** : ...on it

 **EnnoSHITa** : Thanks 

-

-

-

 

Groupchat: The PowerRangers 

_[09:53]_

**Yahoeba** : I’m ded 

**Yahoeba** : someone kill me 

**Fuckmeup** : how can someone kill you if you’re already dead 

**Yahoeba** : shut up futakuchi nows not the time for logic 

**Fuckmeup** : aiiiight 

**EnnoSHITa** : Oh you’re alive then 

**Yahoeba** : ? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Check pc 

**Yahoeba** : ?? Okay 

-

-

-

_[private chat- EnnoSHITa and Yahoeba]_  
_[09:58]_

**Yahoeba** : FUCK 

**Yahoeba** : U DIDNT SEE ANY OF THAT 

**EnnoSHITa** : Oh I’m quite sure I did 

**EnnoSHITa** : So....Shirabu huh

 **Yahoeba** : NO 

**EnnoSHITa** : ;) 

-

-

-

**EnnoSHITa has added Akasshi, fuckmeup & FUCCBOIII to the Tea™️**  


_[10:14]_

**EnnoSHITa** : Y’all I got tea 

**FUCCBOIII** : spill

 **Akasshi** : “Y’all” 

**EnnoSHITa** : Shhh Akaashi 

**EnnoSHITa** : Anyways 

**EnnoSHITa** : Im pretty sure Yahaba likes Shirabu

 **FUCCBOIII** : HOLY SHIT 

**Fuckmeup** : omgggggg 

**Akasshi** : Ha Kei owes me 800 yen.

 **EnnoSHITa** : You were betting on Yahaba & Shirabus relationship with Tsukishima?? 

**Fuckmeup** : yahashira's relationship*

 **FUCCBOIII** : shiraba** 

**Fuckmeup** : were not doing this again 

**EnnoSHITa** : Since when do you talk to Tsukishima @Akasshi 

**Akasshi** : Since we started dating?

 **EnnoSHITa** : You’re dating Tsukishima??? But I thought he was dating Kuroo??? 

**Akasshi** : He is. And me. And Bokuto. 

**EnnoSHITa** : So you’re all dating each other at once? 

**Akasshi** : Its called polyamory.

 **FUCCBOIII** : some of my team r in a poly relationship actually 

**EnnoSHITa** : Huh. That’s kinda cool 

**Fuckmeup** : you’re dating the salt shaker, bold move. 

**FUCCBOIII** : whoa dude r u using punctuation 

**EnnoSHITa** : Holy shit futakuchi is using punctuation 

**Fuckmeup** : fuck you 

**FUCCBOIII** : id rather u fuck me ;) 

**EnnoSHITa** : I need to wash my eyes out with bleach 

**Akasshi** : Can I have some Ennoshita?

 **EnnoSHITa** : Sure 

**Akasshi** : Did Terushima kill Futakuchi, he hasn’t answered in like 10 minutes. 

**FUCCBOIII** : omg did i kill kenji 

**FUCCBOIII** : my bro come back!!!!

 **Fuckmeup** : im fiNE

-

-

-

_[private chat - Akasshi & Fuckmeup]_  
_[10:39]_

**Akasshi** : You’re blushing right now aren’t you?

 **Fuckmeup** : shUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~  
> so im finally developing an actual plot to this finally XD, next chapter should be up soon x


	7. Chapter 7

_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & Yahoeba]_

_[12:43]_

**EnnoSHITa** : So are we gonna talk about why you were drinking at 3am 

**Yahoeba** : we could 

**Yahoeba** : but consider this 

**Yahoeba** : we could not 

**EnnoSHITa** : Yahaba you seemed genuinely upset last night I just want you to know if you need to talk to someone I’m here 

**Yahoeba** : lmao gay 

**Yahoeba** : ...but thanks 

**Yahoeba** : I guess 

**EnnoSHITa** : Anytime 

-

-

-

[Groupchat - The Powerrangers]

_[16:27]_

**FUCCBOIII** : y’all this group name is so boring smh 

**FUCCBOIII** : we need to //spice it up// 

**FUCCBOIII** : give it some pizzazz 

**FUCCBOIII** : ya know 

**Akasshi** : Please never do that again. 

**FUCCBOIII** : u don’t own my life 

**FUCCBOIII** : I can do whatevr I want 

**FUCCBOIII** : I’m my own person 

**Akasshi** : ... 

**FUCCBOIII** : I’m sorry I won’t do it again 

**Yahoeba** : lmao weak

 **FUCCBOIII** : he scares me!! No one should have that much power in 1 beautiful body 

**Akasshi** : Excuse me I have multiple boyfriends. 

**FUCCBOIII** : oh shit u rite 

**FUCCBOIII** : **@fuckmeup** come here I need to flirt with some1 

-

-

-

_[private chat - yahoeba & FUCCBOIII]_

_[16:30]_

**Yahoeba** : wait do you have a thing for futakuchi?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : what lol 

**FUCCBOIII** : no y would u think that 

**Yahoeba** : “ **@fuckmeup** come here I need to flirt with some1”

 **FUCCBOIII** : I was messing lol 

**Yahoeba** : ...Aight

-

-

-

[Groupchat - The Powerrangers] 

_[16:34]_

**FUCCBOIII** : anyWAYS 

**FUCCBOIII** : back 2 group name 

_FUCCBOIII has changed the group name to “Gucci Gang”_

**Yahoeba** : old meme 

**FUCCBOIII** : show me where I care 

**Yahoeba** : damn chill 

**FUCCBOIII** : I am chill 

**FUCCBOIII** : I am the chillest 

**Yahoeba** : ...sure...

 **FUCCBOIII** : I have exams in 2 days 

**FUCCBOIII** : I am not chill 

**Yahoeba** : are u in collage prep ?

 **FUCCBOIII** : ya class 7 

**Yahoeba** : wtf??!?

 **FUCCBOIII** : I am stress™️

 **Yahoeba** : why am I friends with smart people 

**FUCCBOIII** : Omg r we friends ???? 

**Yahoeba** : no

 **FUCCBOIII** : :’(

 **Yahoeba** : 

**Yahoeba** : 

**FUCCBOIII** : :’’( 

**Yahoeba** : fine we’re friends 

**Yahoeba** : stop it with the weird emojis 

**FUCCBOIII** : yayayayayay

 **EnnoSHITa** : Yahaba you’re in a higher class than I am stfu 

**Yahoeba** : shhhhh

 **EnnoSHITa** : Also Terushima you’ll do fine try not to worry 

**Yahoeba** : Ennoshita, the true mom friend 

**FUCCBOIII** : thanks ennoshita :’)

-

-

-

_[18:21]_

**Akasshi** : HEY HEY HEY 

**Akasshi** : WHAT UP NERDS 

**Yahoeba** : I am....confused 

**FUCCBOIII** : Akaashi has been possessed #confirmed

 **Akasshi** : TERUSHIMA MY MAN 

**FUCCBOIII** : BOKUTO????!!!!

 **Akasshi:** YES!!!!!

 **FUCCBOIII** : OMG HEY 

**Yahoeba** : you know each other? 

**Akasshi** : WE WERE IN THE CAPS GC LAST YESR TOGETHER 

**Yahoeba** : this is unsettling seeing this kind of typing coming from akaashis account

 **Akasshi** : RU THE CREAM PUFF DUDE FROM AOBA JOUSHI 

**Yahoeba** : cream puff dude??!?

 **FUCCBOIII** : it’s the hair man

 **Akasshi** : DNAKAdbdidmakus’-!,’cx 

**Akasshi** : -€,&:&.kxneixmakxiBzb&:@

 **Akasshi** : I now have 2 boyfriends and a dead body. 

**Yahoeba** : I am,, slightly afraid 

**FUCCBOIII** : https://imgur.com/gallery/41w0y

 **Akasshi** : Terushima I’m blocking you.

FUCCBOIII: NOOO

 _FUCCBOIII has been removed from the chat_

**Yahoeba** : holy shit akaashi ain’t playing around today 

**Akasshi** : Are you implying something Yahaba? 

**Yahoeba** : nope not me 

**Yahoeba** : nuh huh 

**Yahoeba** : I’m just chilling in here

 **Yahoeba** : drinking my margarita , living life 

**Akasshi** : I thought so. 

**Yahoeba** : I’m actually afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late update! ive been super busy with school lately but it should be calming down relatively soon~


	8. Chapter 8

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
_[20:01]_

 **Fuckmeup** : why do i have 134 messages from teru 

**Yahoeba** : lolllllll

 _Fuckmeup has added ‘FUCCBOIII’ to ‘Gucci Gang’_

**Akasshi** : You’re dead to me Futakuchi. 

**Fuckmeup** : he wouldnt stop spamminh me!! 

**Yahoeba** : “spamminh” 

**Fuckmeup** : fuck off yahoeba 

**Yahoeba** : nah

_‘Yahoeba’ has been changed to ‘Bitchass’_

**Bitchass** : really 

**Bitchass** : really futakuchi 

**Fuckmeup** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-

-

-

_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & Bitchass]_

_[23:46]_

**Bitchass** : hey 

**Bitchass** : have u noticed shirabu hasn’t been online much recently 

**EnnoSHITa** : Not really 

**EnnoSHITa** : Maybe he’s just busy or something 

**EnnoSHITa** : Are you feeling deprived ;)

 **Bitchass** : don’t even start 

**Bitchass** : but idk im kinda worried smth is wrong 

**EnnoSHITa** : Well have you messaged him? 

**Bitchass** : .... 

**EnnoSHITa** : Seriously. 

**EnnoSHITa** : Go message him before you come whining to me about your crush not giving you attention 

**Bitchass** : I don’t have a crush!! 

**EnnoSHITa** : Sure Jan 

-

-

-

_[private chat: Bitchass & Shirababe]_

_[00:12]_

**Bitchass** : hey 

**Bitchass** : r u ok? 

-

-

 _[00:43]_

**Shirababe** : what?? 

**Shirababe** : why wouldn’t I be 

**Bitchass** : well u weren’t in the group much recently so I just said I’d ask 

**Bitchass** : don’t have to go getting all defensive 

**Shirababe** : well I’m fine 

**Shirababe** : so stop wasting my time 

**Bitchass** : ok jeez I get the memo

 **Bitchass** : I won’t bother u next time 

**Bitchass** : bye 

_seen at: [00:49]_

-

-

-

_[03:02]_

**Shirababe** : im sorry 

-

-

[03:14] 

**Bitchass** : ??? 

**Bitchass** : seriously is smth the matter shirabu 

**Bitchass** : u can talk to me 

**Shirababe** : i 

**Shirababe** : can I call u 

**Bitchass** : yes 

_[incoming call from: Shirababe]_

“Hello?” Yahaba whispered. He heard shuffling on the other end before a quiet voice answered; “hi”

“Tell me what’s wrong, are you alright?” 

“I, it-its nothing really I’m just..” Shirabus voice trailed off as he took a breathe. 

“I don’t know how to describe it” 

“Try your best” yahaba said softly, shifting into a more comfortable position. 

There was silence on the other end for a minute before his voice picked up again, even quieter this time. 

“It’s like...there’s this huge leech in the bottom of my stomach taking all of my energy and all the colour and it’s like...it’s like it’s draining me and I always feel tired oh god I feel so fucking tired and heavy but-.” He took a shaky breathe and continued. 

“But I can’t tell anyone about it cause I have to be strong for the team cause I’ve- we’ve worked so hard to get where we are an-and they don’t need a captain that can’t even l-look after his team properly-“ he cut himself off with a sob then. Yahaba sat frozen while his brain mulled over the words. Eventually he said;

“Shirabu this...this sounds like depression.” There was a sharp intake of breathe on the other side of the receiver. 

“N-no it’s not I’m just being stupid or, or I’m tired or something it’s not, I’m not-“ Shirabu rambled, starting to hyperventilate. 

“Hey, hey Shirabu listen to me!” Yahaba said, clutching the phone tightly. Shirabu cut himself off, but Yahaba could still hear his ragged breathing through the phone. 

“Take a deep breathe for me alright? And listen to me. Having depression doesn’t make you any less of a person or a captain. And you’re not being stupid, none of this is your fault & you’ll get through this. I promise you. I will personally see to it if I have to. ” 

The line on the other end was silent and Yahaba was afraid he’d said something wrong. 

“I-I didn’t means to overstep anything there if I did someth-“ 

“Thank you..” Shirabu said shakily. 

Yahaba smiled softly, eyes staring at the ceiling. 

“No problem. If you- I mean- if you need to talk to someone again I- you can, me” he said choppily, mentally cursing himself for ever opening his mouth. He was rewarded however when he heard a small laugh from Shirabu. 

“Thanks Yahaba...seriously. Thank you.” 

“Any time” his eyes began to get heavy as he clung to consciousness. A quick glance at his phone informed his it was nearly 4:00 in the morning. 

“Are you gonna be okay now if I go?” He asked, yawning. 

“Shit sorry I didn’t mean to keep you up you’re probably exhausted I-“ 

“Hey don’t worry about it, I decided to stay up you didn’t force me.” He laughed. He heard a sigh of relief and then; 

“Ya I’ll be okay, go to sleep. Night Yahaba” 

“Night Shitabu” 

“Rude!” 

Yahaba laughed as he ended the call and rolled over, smile still tugging at his lips. He fell asleep with one thought on his mind,  
'He was so fucked’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? self projecting onto characters?? its more likely than you think.  
> but anyways, hope yall enjoyed this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnnoSHITa: ennoshita  
> akasshi: akaashi  
> bitchass: yahaba  
> shirababe: shirabu  
> fuckmeup: futakuchi  
> FUCCBOIII: terushima

[Groupchat: Gucci Gang] 

_[02:11]_

**Fuckmeup** : guys I should start a YouTube channel 

**Shirababe** : no you should not 

**Bitchass** : what would u even do 

**Fuckmeup** : Idk

 **Fuckmeup** : i could play fortnight 

**Shirababe** : no one wants to see that 

**Fuckmeup** : y r u killing my dreams shirabu 

**Shirababe** : im saving the world from your shitty personality 

**Bitchass** : plus don’t u have a team to run? 

**Fuckmeup** : ya but in a few months I wont have a team anymore 

**Fuckmeup** : I need smth to fill the gaping volleyball shaped hole in my heart 

**Bitchass** : wow this got depressing real fast 

**Fuckmeup** : reality is depressing 

**Shirababe** : youre a ray of sunshine tonight aren’t you 

**Fuckmeup** : u know it 

**Shirababe** : well I’m going back to Netflix enjoy your pity party 

**Bitchass** : wtf it’s like 2am go to bed 

**Shirababe** : suddenly I cant read 

**Bitchass** : //boi// 

**Shirababe** : *fingerguns* 

**Fuckmeup** : *munches popcorn* 

-

-

-

[Groupchat: Gucci Gang] 

_[22:17]_

**FUCCBOIII** : guys 

**FUCCBOIII** : so im reading Yeats right 

**Fuckmeup** : tf is a Yeats 

**FUCCBOIII** : W.B Yeats? The poet? Come on man 

**Fuckmeup** : ya well reading poetry isnt exactly in my top things to do 

**Fuckmeup** : wait since when is it yours???

 **FUCCBOIII** : i can be cultured fuq u 

**FUCCBOIII** : anYWAYS 

**FUCCBOIII** : so i decided to look him up cause like, his shit is lit 

**FUCCBOIII** : & I found out he had this thing with Maud Gonne 

**FUCCBOIII** : he proposed to her 4 TIMES 

**FUCCBOIII** : & she said no every time 

**FUCCBOIII** : but he wrote a load of stuff about her 

**FUCCBOIII** : which is kinda weird 

**FUCCBOIII** : but anyways 

**FUCCBOIII** : then I looked up Maud Gonne cause like,,, I wanna know why this bitch was so interesting to Yeats 

**FUCCBOIII** : & I found out that when her son died she had sex on his grave???? To try to reincarnate him???? Like wtf???? 

**FUCCBOIII** : I am scarred 

**FUCCBOIII** : y the fuck would you do that 

**EnnoSHITa** : Terushima what the actual fuck

 **EnnoSHITa** : Why are you reading about an Irish poet

 **EnnoSHITa** : You’re Japanese 

**FUCCBOIII** : cause i was reading Shakespeare & shit happens man 

**EnnoSHITa** : .....k then 

**FUCCBOIII** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i haven't updated in a while & i have a reason so don't hate me XD  
> so i had my graduation yesterday & as part of it i had to stand up in front of over 500 people and make a speech which in theory shouldn't be that bad but i have like serious anxiety issues over doing shit like that so for the past week and a half i've been basically having anxiety/panic attacks on and off the whole time, and yesterday an hour before it was supposed to start i kinda had a really bad panic attack and ended up fainting and getting a minor concussion cause i'm,, v smart. but all of that is over now so i should be back to updating more often so, sorry for the shitty updates XD


	10. Chapter 10

[Groupchat: Gucci Gang]   
_[12:53]_

 **FUCCBOIII** : do u ever just cry 

**EnnoSHITa** : all the time 

**Shirababe** : every day

 **Bitchass** : my favorite hobby

 **Akasshi** : of course 

**FUCCBOIII** : .....are u people okay?? 

**EnnoSHITa** : never 

**FUCCBOIII** : ....okay anyways....

 **FUCCBOIII** : I was reading The Song Of Achilles and now I’m sobbing on the floor 

**Bitchass** : y is that the only thing youve ever used caps for 

**EnnoSHITa** : Is anyone else surprised that Terushima reads this kinda stuff? 

**FUCCBOIII** : idk whether 2 be offended at that or not 

**FUCCBOIII** : but 

**FUCCBOIII** : PATROCHILLES DESERVED BETTER 

**FUCCBOIII** : I WANT TO FIGHT APOLLO

 **FUCCBOIII** : IM SO SAD 

**FUCCBOIII** : im going to go eat ice cream & cry sm more 

**Bitchass** : big mood 

**Fuckmeup** : bood 

**Bitchass** : ...what 

**Fuckmeup** : big + mood = bood 

**Bitchass** : ... 

**Bitchass** : I hate that I dont hate it 

**Fuckmeup** : *fingerguns* 

-

-

-

_[15:32]_

**Akasshi** : I have a question. 

**Fuckmeup** : shoot? 

**Akasshi** : Is this Terushima? 

**Akasshi** : _image sent_

 **Fuckmeup** : ya where did u find that photo?? 

**Akasshi** : I took it. 

**Akasshi** : He’s currently at the other side of the coffee shop I’m in right now. 

**Fuckmeup** : Wait what???!!

 **Fuckmeup** : **@FUCCBOIII**

 **Fuckmeup** : wtf r u doing Tokyo ???? 

**FUCCBOIII** : i was.....getting coffee

 **Fuckmeup** : in TOKYO??? 

**FUCCBOIII** : Wait Kasshi where u @ 

**Akasshi** : Opposite side to you, two tables over. 

**FUCCBOIII** : oh I see u!!! I’m coming over!!!

 **Akasshi** : Oh dear. 

**Fuckmeup** : my question has still not been answered.... 

**Fuckmeup** : guys 

**FUCCBOIII** : _image sent_

**Fuckmeup** : is that a security guard...

 **Akasshi** : We had to leave the cafe because Terushima was too loud. 

**Akasshi** : I didn’t get to finish my coffee. 

**FUCCBOIII** : this boi doesn’t fuck arounf 

**FUCCBOIII** : he was drinking straight black coffee!!! How???? 

**Akasshi** : I’m dead inside. 

**Fuckmeup** : edgy 

**Fuckmeup** : but **@FUCCBOIII** y r u in Tokyo

 **FUCCBOIII** : ori i had interviews 2day 

**Fuckmeup** : how they go? 

**FUCCBOIII** : pretty good i think!! i hope anyways... 

**Fuckmeup** : im sure u did great teru 

-

 _[private chat - Akasshi & Fuckmeup]_   
_[15:54}_

 **Akasshi** : Whipped.

 **Fuckmeup** : stfu 

-

[Groupchat - Gucci Gang]  
 _[15:57]_

 **FUCCBOIII** : thanks futa :))

-

_[private chat - Akasshi & Fuckmeup]_   
_[15:59]_

**Fuckmeup** : nvm I’m totally whipped 

**Akasshi** : Called it. 

**Akasshi** : _image sent_

-

-

 **Akasshi** : Did I kill you? 

**Fuckmeup** : HOW CAN ONE PERSON LOOK THAT PERFECT 

**Fuckmeup** : HES WEARING A B E A N I E

 **Fuckmeup** : I’m going to end myself 

_‘Fuckmeup’ has been changed to ‘Whipped’_

**Whipped** : y must u 

**Akasshi** : Cause it amuses me greatly. 

**Whipped** : u may be pretty but ur evil 

**Akasshi** : Thank you. 

-

[Groupchat - Gucci Gang]   
_[16:06]_

 **Whipped** : aha np ;)

 **FUCCBOIII** : whipped? Wat u whipped for lol 

**Whipped** : nothing akaashi is just being an ass 

**Akasshi** : ;) 

**Whipped** : -_- 

**FUCCBOIII** : ...k lol 

-

 _[Private chat - EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_  
 _[16:11]_  
 **Akasshi** : Ennoshita I got tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some terufuta for y'all :D  
> btw the new BTS album has deadass killed me i dvfsjkdsbfjsdbs


	11. Chapter 11

_[Private chat - EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_  
_[23:21]_

**EnnoSHITa** : Oh shit spill

 **Akasshi** : image sent

 **Akasshi** : image sent 

**Akasshi** : Look at this pining bastard. 

**EnnoSHITa** : Omg 

**EnnoSHITa** : Does Terushima like him back??

 **Akasshi** : I don’t know. 

**EnnoSHITa** : I’m gonna investigate brb 

**Akasshi** : Aight. 

-  
-  
_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & FUCCBOIII]_  
_[23:24]_

 **EnnoSHITa** : Hey

 **FUCCBOIII** : hey ennoshita waz up!! 

**EnnoSHITa** : Nothing much, hby 

**EnnoSHITa** : Any new relationships lately 

**EnnoSHITa** : New crushes? 

**FUCCBOIII** : um what 

**EnnoSHITa** : What is your opinion on Futakuchi 

**FUCCBOIII** : Y r u asking that lol 

**FUCCBOIII** : hes my friend I like him??

 **EnnoSHITa** : Like him how tho

 **FUCCBOIII** : Why are you asking ennoshita 

**EnnoSHITa** : Just wondering, no reason

 **FUCCBOIII** : ...sounds fake but k  
-  
-  
_[private chat - EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_  
_[23:29]_

 **EnnoSHITa** : Okay I’m back 

**EnnoSHITa** : That didn’t work as well as I thought it would 

**EnnoSHITa** : But he did get very defensive when I asked him what he thought of Futakuchi 

**Akasshi** : I’m intrigued.  
-  
-  
-  
Groupchat - Gucci Gang  
_[11:43]_

**FUCCBOIII** : guys 

**FUCCBOIII** : Tokyo train timetables r wild af man 

**FUCCBOIII** : i have no idea which train im supoosed 2 take ?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : imma just get on this one & see wht happens  
-  
-  
_[12:37]_  
**Bitchass** : terushima????? Tf???

 **Bitchass** : was it the right train??? 

**FUCCBOIII** : i dont think so

 **FUCCBOIII** : this is not Miyagi anyways 

**FUCCBOIII** : i met this lit bird tho look

 **FUCCBOIII** : _image sent_

 **Bitchass** : ?????? Where r u tho????? 

**FUCCBOIIl** : aw yahaba r u worried abt me :DD 

**Bitchass** : fuck u 

**Bitchass** : yes i am u could get mugged r  
Smth 

**Whipped** : wait whats happening 

**Whipped** : teru turn on your location 

**FUCCBOIII** : y? 

**Whipped** : to see where u r u idiot -_- 

**FUCCBOIII** : futa u wound me 

**Whipped** : stfu youre putting my stress levels through the roof rn 

**Whipped** : why did u just get on a random train?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : idk tbh 

**Whipped** : //boi// 

**FUCCBOIII** : oops? 

**Whipped** : I cant with u 

**FUCCBOIII** : ooo I just met a train boi & he said there’s a train goin to miyagi in 20 mins!! 

**FUCCBOIII** : gotta love train bois 

**Bitchass** : “train boi”

 **FUCCBOIII** : their new titles 

**Whipped** : oh thank god 

**Whipped** : I s2g I’m getting u a leash so u stop getting lost 

**FUCCBOIII** : ...

 **Bitchass** : ;) 

**Whipped** : no 

**Bitchass** : ;)) 

**Whipped** : sTOP

 **Bitchass** : look he stopped replying I bet u gave him a boner futakuchi 

**Whipped** : stfu I hate u  
-  
-  
_[private chat - Bitchass & FUCCBOIII]_  
_[13:03]_

 **Bitchass** : ok but seriously where did u go  
**FUCCBOIII** : im hhere

 **Bitchass** : ...u deadass got a boner didn’t u 

**FUCCBOIII** : no!! 

**FUCCBOIII** : I didnrt 

**Bitchass** : disgusting 

**FUCCBOIII** : leave me aloine 

**Bitchass** : dont like futakuchi my ass 

**FUCCBOIII** : if u wanted me to die u  
could have just said so 

**Bitchass** : tell him & stop being a pussy

 **FUCCBOIII** : or consider this 

**FUCCBOIII** : I could not do thst 

**FUCCBOIII** : & ur one to talk

 **Bitchass** : wht r u talking abt 

**FUCCBOIII** : ;)

 **FUCCBOIII** : shirabu

 **FUCCBOIII** : ;)) 

**Bitchass** : thats different 

**FUCCBOIII** : ;))) 

**Bitchass** : stop 

**FUCCBOIII** : ;DD

 **Bitchass** : STOP

 **FUCCBOIII** : lol 

**FUCCBOIII** : u cant judge me 4 shit 

**Bitchass** : maybe so

 **FUCCBOIII** : I respect ur memeing ways 

**FUCCBOIII** : we can be 4ever alone together 

**Bitchass** : thats a contradictory statement but aight 

**FUCCBOIII** : ik wht I said bitch 

**Bitchass** : the disrespect 

**FUCCBOIII** : wht is up with u & shirabu anyways 

**FUCCBOIII** : wht r ye 

**Bitchas** s: idk.. 

**Bitchass** : we talk a lot but thats it really 

**FUCCBOIII** : rip my dude 

**Bitchass** : im just gonna go drown my sorrows in Starbucks coffee 

**FUCCBOIII** : a mood  
-  
-  
_[14:01]_

 **Bitchass** : TERUSHIMA HELO 

**Bitchass** : HELP*

 **FUCCBOIII** : whts the sitch 

**Bitchass** : ....anyways 

**Bitchass** : I went to get my coffee & guess who’s sitting in my usual spot 

**FUCCBOIII** : omg 

**FUCCBOIII** : shirabu  


 **Bitchass** : fUCKING SHIRABU 

**Bitchass** : & now I’m sitting with him & we’re talking but I can’t stop staring @ his lips & I probably look like a creep

 **FUCCBOIII** : yahaba u gay ass walnut  


 **Bitchass** : dont insult me help me u  
Shithead

 **FUCCBOIII** : now _thats_ a contradictory statement 

**Bitchass** : y do I even bother

 **FUCCBOIII** : embrace the gay my dude

 **FUCCBOIII** : mayb he’ll get the hint & ye can make out in the Starbucks bathroom

 **Bitchass** : dont play with my emotions like that u crusty ass sock 

**FUCCBOIII** : u come into my house 

**FUCCBOIII** : u insult my sock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finished!! And the summer depression is just around the corner #cantwait but anyways enjoy some yahateru or whatever their ship name is, teruyaha ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is mentions of abuse & homophobia in this chapter just a forewarning**

Groupchat - Gucci Gang 

_[23:05]_

**Whipped** : uh 

**Whipped** : hey guys 

**Whipped** : is anyone near Sendai rn 

**Shirababe** : shiratorizawa is there 

**Shirababe** : why? 

**Whipped** : I kinda need a place to stay 

**Shirababe** : Wait what? Did smth happen? 

**Whipped** : um kind of 

**Whipped** : my mom got kinda drunk and I said some stuff she didn’t agree with I guess and 

**Whipped** : well I’m not really welcome there anymore 

**Shirababe** : fuck futakuchi where r u rn 

**Whipped** : the park 

**Shirababe** : I’ll come meet u 

**Whipped** : no no it’s fine 

**Shirababe** : shut up I’m coming just wait there 

**Whipped** : ok 

\- 

\- 

_[private chat - Shirababe & FUCCBOIII]_

_[23:11]_

**Shirababe** : Terushima where r u rn 

**FUCCBOIII** : shirabu?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : im @ home y? 

**Shirababe** : did u read the gc 

**FUCCBOIII** : no ?? Did smth happen 

**Shirababe** : just meet me @ Tsutsujigaoka Park alright 

**FUCCBOIII** : ok??? 

**FUCCBOIII** : im gonna read the chat while im walking 

\- 

\- 

**FUCCBOIII** : fuck 

**FUCCBOIII** : ill be right there 

\- 

\- 

When Shirabu arrived he was met with the sight of Futakuchi swinging dejectedly on a swing, eyes focused on the ground before him. 

“Futakuchi?” 

He looked up and smiled softly, the light not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Hey Shirabu what’s up?” 

Shirabu gave him a pointed look and sat down on the swing beside him. Neither said anything a few minutes, both deep in thought. It was Shirabu who broke the silence. 

“Terushima is coming as well by the way.” 

Futakuchis head snapped up at this, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“What, why?” Shirabu turned to look at him and furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Because he’s worried about you? You did just tell us you got kicked out of your house we’re all pretty worried, how did- what happened?” 

Futakuchi scuffed his shoe against the ground and said nothing for a few minutes. 

“I’m gay.” 

Shirabu nodded in acknowledgment. “So am I.” Futakuchi smiled thinly at the response and continued. 

“Well my mom...she drinks a lot. It’s part of the reason my dad left I think. But she just got worse after he left. And when she gets drunk she likes to uh...she likes to take her anger out on um...on people.” 

He rubbed his forearm subconsciously as he spoke. Shirabus grip on the swing tightened at what Futakuchi was implying. 

“Did she hurt you Futakuchi?” 

Futakuchi refused to make eye contact with Shirabu as he nodded slightly, the action nearly missed in the darkness. 

“Tonight she- she was yelling about how disgusting gay people were and.. and how they deserved to, to rot in h-hell..” Futakuchi was trying to hold back tears at this point. Shirabu saw Terushima walking toward them at the corner of his eye but Futakuchi was too preoccupied to notice. 

“And she...she wouldn’t stop and I-I couldn’t take listening to it anymore so I yelled at her to stop and then she..she started throwing things at me and c-calling me the w-worst mistake of her life and how it's all my dads fault that I'm..I'm broken. ” Futakuchi was full out sobbing at this point, Shirabu and Terushima were both frozen, unsure what to do. 

“And then she...she slapped me and shoved me out the d-door and told me to never come back and now i don’t know what to do cause all my money and, and my stuff is still in the house and I-“ 

Futakuchi was cut off by Terushima who engulfed him in a hug. Futakuchi squeaked in surprise which would have been funny if not for the fact that there were tear tracks down his cheeks and he was trembling. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, neithers grip loosening as Shirabu rubbed circles in Futakuchis back to help calm him. After a while he was no longer hyperventilating and his sobs had been reduced to sniffling. Terushima pulled back and wiped his thumbs softly under Futakuchis eyes to dry the tears. 

"Your mom is a lying asshole, you're none of those things and you never will be. If anyone is going to hell it's her for treating her child like this. And if I ever see her I'm going to fight the women you have my word." Shirabu said bluntly. Futakuchi laughed shakily at this and Terushima grinned. 

“You’re staying at my house okay?” Terushima said as he pulled Futakuchi from the swing. Futakuchis face went pink as he stuttered “I-I don’t want to be any trouble-“ 

Terushima cut him off firmly saying “Futa, you’re staying, no arguments alright? Plus my mom loves you so really you’re just doing her a favour.” Futakuchi laughed quietly at this and even Shirabu cracked a smile. “Okay.” 

All three of them walked together to the gate and began to part ways to leave when Futakuchi turned to Shirabu and tackled him in a hug. Shirabu was about to say he wasn’t one for physical contact but he decided to let it go just this once and hugged him back. “Thank you.” Futakuchi whispered, eyes glassy again. 

“Call me if you have any problems okay?” 

Futakuchi nodded and Terushima grabbed his hand and began to pull him away. Terushima turned to Shirabu and winked as Futakuchis face turned bright red. Shirabu laughed to himself and pulled out his phone taking a picture of the two retreating figures. 

\- 

\- 

Groupchat - Gucci Gang

 _[02:01]_

**EnnoSHITa** : Guys is everything okay??? 

**Bitchass** : seriously can sm1 please answer so we know y’all are good 

**Shirababe** : _image sent_

 **Shirababe** : everythings okay for now I think 

**Bitchass** : oh thank god 

**EnnoSHITa** : What happened? 

**Shirababe** : not really my place to say youll have to ask Futakuchi but know his mom is a prick & im going to fight her 

**EnnoSHITa** : Noted 

**EnnoSHITa** : But he has somewhere to stay right? 

**Shirababe** : ya hes staying **@FUCCBOIII’s**

**Bitchass** : ...is that a good idea 

**Shirababe** : guess well find out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Futakuchi i love you I promise!! I did throw a little foreshadowing in an earlier chapter about this did anyone notice? also there was a lot of dialogue in this ch, sorry if its really shit lol thoughts on it? should i try to add more into future chapters or keep it strictly chats only?


	13. Chapter 13

_[private chat: Shirababe & Whipped]_  
_[11:18]_

**Whipped** : holy shit i did not think this through 

**Shirababe** : r u good?? 

**Whipped** : he is so beautiful im too gay for this 

**Shirababe** : -_- 

**Shirababe** : and there I was thinking there was an actual problem

 **Whipped** : this is a problem!!

 **Whipped** : i cant concentrate on anything when he’s near me

 **Whipped** : i choked on my cereal 3 times already 

**Shirababe** : rip in pieces 

**Shirababe** : just tell him u like him & make out with him or smth 

**Whipped** : umm,,,, no??? 

**Whipped** : he’d punch me & then id have ruined 1 of the few friendships I have 

**Shirababe** : //sigh// 

**Shirababe** : idk how u want me to help then

 **Whipped** : just let me vent 

**Shirababe** : ...fiiiiiiiiiiine

-

-

_[private chat: Bitchass & FUCCBOIII]_  
_[11:19]_

**FUCCBOIII** : my dude 

**FUCCBOIII** : my good dude 

**FUCCBOIII** : my main bro 

**FUCCBOIII** : the 1 & only yahoeba 

**Bitchass** : what?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : help

 **Bitchass** : w/ what?? 

**FUCCBOIII** : futakuchi 

**Bitchass** : has he done smth?

 **FUCCBOIII** : yes 

**FUCCBOIII** : he existed 

**Bitchass** : .... 

**Bitchass** : ur gonna have to give me more info than that 

**FUCCBOIII** : NOONE SHOULF LOOK THAT GOOD IN THE MORNING WTF 

**FUCCBOIII** : ALSo 

**FUCCBOIII** : did u know he has freckles??? 

**FUCCBOIII** : cause i didnt,,,, 

**FUCCBOIII** : & its ruining my life 

**Bitchass** : ....I cant believe u ridiculed me for my crush when u out here like this 

**FUCCBOIII** : //i take back my words// 

**FUCCBOIII** : im not gonna be able to survive this 

**Bitchass** : grab him, kiss him & be done with it 

**FUCCBOIII** : he dont like me like that my dude 

**FUCCBOIII** : so im just gonna suffer 

**Bitchass** : u do u i guess 

-

-

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
_[22:37]_

 **EnnoSHITa** : Do u ever just have that moment when u realize just how vast & complex our world is 

**EnnoSHITa** : & how like when you're looking out youre window your looking out at the thousands upon thousands of lives unfolding & living around your consciousness 

**EnnoSHITa** : like Rn in this very second there is new life being born & death & heartbreak & love & loss & happiness & anger 

**EnnoSHITa** : and all of this is happening in this as I’m typing this all around the world to everybody and there are people changing the very course of history RIGHT NOW & you're just, alive? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Like you’re an actual living breathing human 

**Akasshi** : Ennoshita are you alright? 

**EnnoSHITa** : God knows 

**EnnoSHITa** : I haven’t slept in 4 days 

**Akasshi** : What the fuck 

**Whipped** : thats the first time ive seen him not use punctuation 

**Whipped** : but also ennoshita wth??

 **Akasshi** : Why haven’t you slept, go sleep! 

**EnnoSHITa** : I can’t 

**EnnoSHITa** : My insomnia has been really bad lately I guess 

**Whipped** : ....u guess....

 **Akasshi** : Do you not have anything for it? 

**EnnoSHITa** : No

 **EnnoSHITa** : I’ll be fine dw 

**Akasshi** : I’m worrying. 

**Whipped** : I’m also worried 

-

-

 _[private chat: Akasshi & EnnoSHITa]_  
_[22:46]_

 **Akasshi** : Are you actually okay though? 

**EnnoSHITa** : I mean 

**EnnoSHITa** : Kinda? 

**EnnoSHITa** : I guess

 **Akasshi** : Do you want to call for a bit?

 **EnnoSHITa** : ....please

_Incoming call from Akasshi..._

-

-

 _[private chat: Bitchass & Shirababe]_  
_[23:21]_

 **Bitchass** : if I have to listen to terushima talk about how pretty futa- fuCKIN -kuchis eyes are ONE MORE TIME

 **Bitchass** : I’m going to stab myself with this butter knife 

**Shirababe** : you too??? 

**Shirababe** : ive been hearing about terus hair all day -_- 

**Bitchass** : stupid pining bastards 

**Bitchass** : cant they see theyre both head over heels for each other??? 

**Bitchass** : they’re so blind smh 

**Shirababe** : ya 

**Shirababe** : theyre the blind ones

 **Bitchass** : ???

 **Shirababe** : nvm 

**Bitchass** : ...okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves mediocre chapter at you after disappearing for nearly 2 weeks* here have this


	14. Chapter 14

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
_[19:09]_

 **FUCCBOIII** : y’all 

**FUCCBOIII** : we are 

**FUCCBOIII** : finished school

 **FUCCBOIII** : we are adults 

**FUCCBOIII** : living in the adult world 

**FUCCBOIII** : doing adult things 

**Whipped** : guys holy shit I just set the toaster on fire help

 **FUCCBOIII** : most of us are adults*

 **FUCCBOIII** : Wait 

**FUCCBOIII** : u live in my house 

**FUCCBOIII** : U SET THE TOASTER ON FIRE???!

 **Whipped** : it wasn’t my fault!!! 

**FUCCBOIII** : gndjgjekdovodks  
-  
-  
**Akasshi** : Um. 

**Akasshi** : Is the toaster okay? 

**FUCCBOIII** : no -_- 

**Whipped** : ill buy u a new one i promise 

**FUCCBOIII** : no more pop tarts for me

 **Akasshi** : RIP Terushimas poptart addiction. 

**FUCCBOIII** : im being mocked in my time of mourning smh

 **Akasshi** : **@Whipped** How did you even manage to do that? 

**Whipped** : apparently u take off the packaging stuff before u put waffles in toasters 

**Akasshi** : .... 

**Akasshi** : You 

**Akasshi** : You’re not going to survive this life. 

**Whipped** : oh shit u rite my dude 

**Shirababe** : jfc futakuchi 

**Shirababe** : u absolute knob 

**Whipped** : i realise I deserve this but it still hurts

 **Shirababe** : anyways 

**Shirababe** : I need help 

**Bitchass** : we all knew this already 

**Shirababe** : fuck u not that kind of help jackass 

**Bitchass** : im wounded 

**Akasshi** : What’s up Shirabu? 

**Shirababe** : tendou is hugging me 

**FUCCBOIII** : im not seeing the issue here 

**Shirababe** : tendou is hugging me & crying

 **FUCCBOIII** : im starting to see the issue here 

**Whipped** : y is he crying?? 

**Shirababe** : “our son is all grown up & graduated im becoming old waka-chan!!!” 

**Shirababe** : Ushijima-senpai looks so lost it’s kinda funny 

**Bitchass** : shirabu I gotta fight ur father

 **Shirababe** : wtf why??

 **Bitchass** : for oikawa

 **Shirababe** : back off bitch

 **Whipped** : u didn’t deny u were their son 

**Shirababe** : stfu im not their son 

**Shirababe** : gdi tendou is reading this over my shoulder 

**Shirababe** : hes crying even harder how do I stop this???? 

**FUCCBOIII** : just accept the fact ur their son shirabu 

**FUCCBOIII** : ur hurting ur dad in his crippled old age 

**Shirababe** : /!,&,fjdismcks

 **Shirababe** : dndnxix

 **Shirababe** : WHO U CALLIGNF OLD U FICKINFN FFBFJDKSIALZK

 **Shirababe** : djdng helpff 

**Bitchass** : this is what sadness looks like 

**Shirababe** : ooooooOOO is thisd the famousss creampiff channnnndndndn

 **Shirababe** : IVE HEARD SO MCUXHD ABOUT UUUU

 **Bitchass** : famous creampuff ?? 

**Shirababe** : colcjcjs NOTHINGF

 **Shirababe** : fucking tendou 

**Shirababe** : Stole my phone the bastard 

**Bitchass** : what’s he mean he’s heard abt me?? 

**Shirababe** : nOTHING 

**Shirababe** : probably from Ushijima or  
Smth 

**Shirababe** : u know

 **Shirababe** : cause he knows oikawa 

**Shirababe** : that’s the only explanation 

**Bitchass** : Ori fair enough 

**Whipped** : r u //kidding me// 

**Shirababe** : stfu mr “thighs thicker than a bowl of oatmeal” 

**Whipped** : suddenly I cant speak Japanese

 **Shirababe** : i thought so

 **FUCCBOIII:** ??? 

**Whipped** : nothing 

**FUCCBOIII** : ??alri 

**EnnoSHITa** : I just walked into a train wreck 

**FUCCBOIII** : ennoshita!! 

**Bitchass** : whereve u been 

**EnnoSHITa** : A date 

**Whipped** : ooooOOOOOoooo

 **Akasshi** : How’s Tanaka? 

**EnnoSHITa** : good we were just at the ear piercing shop 

**Akasshi** : Did you do it? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Of course 

**Whipped** : ((am i the only one who has no idea what theyre talking abt?))

 **Bitchass** : ((no im lost af rn)) 

**Shirababe** : u realise they can still read it right 

**Whipped** : no shit shirabu 

**FUCCBOIII** : omg 

_‘Shirababe’ nickname has been changed to ‘Shitabu’_

**Shitabu** : i hate u 

**Bitchass** : i love u 

**FUCCBOIII** : me or shitabu? 

**Bitchass** : -_- 

**Whipped** : bACK TO ENNOSHITA 

**EnnoSHITa** : Oh ya I got my lip pierced 

**FUCCBOIII** : WHAT 

**Bitchass** : whoa seriously 

**Whipped** : holy shit send pics 

**EnnoSHITa** : _sent image_

**Shitabu** : since when do u have so many piercings??? 

**Shitabu** : I counted 8 that I could see in that photo

 **FUCCBOIII** : thats dope af ngl 

**FUCCBOIII** : if u wasnt taken i would jump on that 

**Akasshi** : Don’t you have piercings too Terushima? 

**FUCCBOIII** : ya a few 

**FUCCBOIII** : i dont always have them all in tho 

**EnnoSHITa** : Where do u have yours 

**FUCCBOIII** : i got eyebrow, nose, helix & tongue hby 

**EnnoSHITa** : Helix, industrial, rook, standard & upper lobe one both ears, eyebrow & snake bites as of today 

**Bitchass** : jfc 

**Whipped** : damn my dude 

**Whipped** : how come weve never seen em 

**EnnoSHITa** : I don’t wear them during matches 

**Bitchass** : makes sense cause I saw u last week & u ain’t have nothing 

**Shitabu** : does tanaka have them too? 

**EnnoSHITa** : Ya but not as much 

**EnnoSHITa** : Just helix & standard lobe 

**Akasshi** : Kuroo was thinking about getting some done. He said to ask you which is the least painful. 

**EnnoSHITa** : Does he have any already? 

**Akasshi** : No. 

**EnnoSHITa** : Ear & eyebrow hurt the least 

**Akasshi** : He said thanks.

 **Akasshi** : He does realise he has a needle phobia... 

**FUCCBOIII** : lmfao 

**FUCCBOIII** : thatd be a fun experience 

**Shitabu** : im with kuroo on this 

**Bitchass** : u dont like needles? 

**Shitabu** : i hate them 

**Shitabu** : evil 

**Whipped** : evil? 

**Shitabu** : e v i l 

**Whipped** : noted 

**Whipped** : actually u stopped  
complaining bout The Elders™️ where they go 

**Shitabu** : Ushijima-senpai bought us pizza 

**Shitabu** : im waiting in the car for them 

**FUCCBOIII** : like a good child 

**Shitabu** : I will cut u

 **FUCCBOIII** : bad child 

**Shitabu** : say goodbye to your kneecaps fucker 

**FUCCBOIII** : shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ennoshita with piercings is a headcannon I live for  
> 2\. It’s 3am and I can hear colours at this point  
> 3\. I hit 1000 hits thank u so much???  
> 4\. Just in case it wasn’t clear there are time skips in between chapters


	15. Chapter 15

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
_[15:43]_

 **Whipped** : we should meet 

**Bitchass** : we have met 

**Bitchass** : idk how u want me to forget that traumatic experience 

**Whipped** : -_-

 **Whipped** : we should meet up*

 **Whipped** : there happy? 

**Bitchass** : never 

**Bitchass** : but anyways 

**Bitchass** : all of us? 

**Whipped** : ya , I haven’t met akaashi yet 

**Bitchass** : actually me neither 

**Akasshi** : The joys of living 3 hours away from everyone else. 

**Akasshi** : But I wouldn’t be opposed, I’m coming down this weekend actually. 

**EnnoSHITa** : Are you??

 **Akasshi** : We’re coming to see Kei but I can join you guys for one day I suppose. 

**Whipped** : flattered 

**FUCCBOIII** : YAY SLEEPOVER 

**EnnoSHITa** : When was a sleepover ever even mentioned 

**FUCCBOIII** : now 

**EnnoSHITa** : Fair enough 

**EnnoSHITa** : Sleepover this weekend? 

**Whipped** : im down 

**Whipped** : where tho 

**FUCCBOIII** : ur already @ my house as it is so the rest of y’all can come too if ye want 

**EnnoSHITa** : Ya alright 

**Akasshi** : I’ll be there. 

**Bitchass** : I’ll come I guess...

 **Whipped** : wheres shirabu at 

**Bitchass** : @Shitabu get in here

 **Shitabu** : what. 

**FUCCBOIII** : SLEEPOVER 

**Shitabu** : no

 **FUCCBOIII** : awww come on shirabooboo 

**Shitabu** : now definitely not 

**FUCCBOIII** : pleeeeaaasssseeeee

 **Shitabu** : no way in hell 

**Bitchass** : come on shirabu 

**Shitabu** : ..fine 

**Whipped** : what kind of 

**FUCCBOIII** : r u KIDDING ME 

**Shitabu** : not a word. 

**Akasshi** : This is better than fanfiction. 

**Shitabu has gone offline.**

**Bitchass** : well done guys  
-  
-  
-  
**FUCCBOIII** : ONE MORE DAY ONE MORE DAY 

**Bitchass** : one day more 

**Akaashi** : Another day, another destiny.

 **Bitchass** : this never ending road to Calvary

 **Akasshi** : These men who seem to know my crime.

 **Bitchass** : will surely come a second time

 **EnnoSHITa** : One day more

 **Akasshi** : I did not live until today.

 **Bitchass** : How can I live when we are parted~~

 **EnnoSHITa** : One day more

 **Akasshi** : Tomorrow you'll be worlds away.

 **Bitchass** : and yet with you my world has started

 **EnnoSHITa** : One more day all on my own

 **Akasshi** : Will we ever meet again?

 **Bitchass** : one more day with him not caring...

 **EnnoSHITa** : I was born to be with you

 **Akasshi** : What a life I might have known.

 **Bitchass** : and I swear I will be true!!

 **EnnoSHITa** : But he never saw me there

 **Akasshi** : One more day before the storm.

 **Bitchass** : do I follow where she goes??

 **EnnoSHITa** : At the barricades of freedom

 **Akasshi** : Shall I join my brothers there?

 **Bitchass** : when our ranks begin to form

 **EnnoSHITa** : Do I stay, and do I dare?

 **Akasshi** : Will you take your place with me?

 **Bitchass** : the time is now the day is here!!

 **EnnoSHITa** : One day more

 **Akasshi** : One day more to revolution.

 **Bitchass** : we will nip it in the bud!!!!

 **EnnoSHITa** : We'll be ready for these schoolboys

 **Akasshi** : They will wet themselves with blood.

 **Bitchass** : One day mooooooooreeee

 **Shitabu** : what in the fresh hell was that 

**Bitchass** : les mis!!! One of the best musicals of all time 

**Shitabu** : ...right ok then why not 

**EnnoSHITa** : My life has just been replenished 

**Bitchass** : ye guys like broadway too???

 **Akasshi** : Yes. Very much so. 

**Whipped** : i can kinda see it 

**Bitchass** : -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lads it’s just a filler chapter for now, I’m in the middle of writing the Meet Up™️ Rn but I’m not happy with it so far, should be up in the next few days  
> (Also this is like 90% les mis lyrics...oops)


	16. Chapter 16

Groupchat: Gucci Gang 

_[07:18]_

**FUCCBOIII** : TODAYS THE DAY 

**FUCCBOIII** : LETS ROCK & ROLL BUCKEROOS 

**Shitabu** : what the fuck 

**Shitabu** : fuck off it’s too fucking early for your bullshit 

**FUCCBOIII** : i am wounded 

**Shitabu** : good now shut up 

**FUCCBOIII** : neeeeeeeverrrrrrrrrr

 **Shitabu** : why did i ever become friends with u jackasses 

**Whipped** : hey i didnt even do anything!!

 **Shitabu** : ur talking now aren’t u 

**Whipped** : .... 

**Whipped** : touché 

**Shitabu has gone offline**

-

-

-

_[14:08]_

**Akasshi** : Terushima what time will we come over ? 

**FUCCBOIII** : uhhhh

 **FUCCBOIII** : whenever I guess 

**FUCCBOIII** : like 4pm? 

**FUCCBOIII** : i gotta go buy food first 

**EnnoSHITa** : okai need us to bring anything? 

**FUCCBOIII** : nah just ur lovely selves ;)

 **EnnoSHITa** : That face makes me uncomfortable 

**FUCCBOIII** : ;) ;) ;) 

**EnnoSHITa** : See you at 4 Terushima 

**EnnoSHITa has gone offline**

**FUCCBOIII** : awwww 

**FUCCBOIII** : but im bored rn... 

**Bitchass** : go to the shop then??? 

**Bitchass** : btw im bringing Doritos 

**FUCCBOIII** : YEEEE BOIIIIIII 

**FUCCBOIII** : im always a slut for Doritos 

**Bitchass** : old meme

 **FUCCBOIII** : im gonna fight u u no 

**FUCCBOIII** : after i hug u!!!!

 **Bitchass** : ya that’s not happening sorry 

**FUCCBOIII** : >:-( 

**Bitchass** : y tf did u give it a nose 

**Bitchass** : That looks wrong ew 

**FUCCBOIII** : i cant believe 

**FUCCBOIII** : this disrespect happenin in my own household 

**Bitchass** : im not in your house..

 **FUCCBOIII** : YET!!!! 

**FUCCBOIII** : 2 more hours ya little shit >:)

 **Bitchass** : fuck

 **FUCCBOIII** : right im off 

**FUCCBOIII** : **@Whipped** hurry tf up or im leaving w/ out u 

**Akasshi** : Why don’t you just say it out loud I thought you were in the same house?

 **FUCCBOIII** : hes taking his sweet time upstairs & im too lazy to shout 

**Akasshi** : That’s fair. 

**Akasshi** : See you all at 4. 

**Akasshi has gone offline**

**FUCCBOIII** : see ya guys later!!!

 **FUCCBOIII has gone offline**

-

-

-

_[15:20]_

**Shitabu** : Wait Guys idk where im going 

-

-

_[15:34]_

**Shitabu** : guys 

-

-

 _[private chat: Bitchass & Shitabu]_

_[15:43]_

**Shitabu** : help

 **Bitchass** : whats up?? 

**Shitabu** : idk where i am

 **Shitabu** : i zoned out when i was walkijg and i got lost 

**Shitabu** : im just wandering around 

**Shitabu** : cause im stupid & didnt ask where i was going before I left 

**Shitabu** : & ghis guy keeps staring at me 

**Shitabu** : & idk what to do 

**Shitabu** : im minorly freakig out 

**Bitchass** : hey hey hey ok take a breathe 

**Bitchass** : this is the address 

**Bitchass** : _location sent_

 **Bitchass** : are u far from there? 

**Shitabu** : um 

**Shitabu** : 20 minutes 

**Bitchass** : alright will u be able to get there ok or do u want me to come get u? 

**Shitabu** : uh 

**Shitabu** : i dont minf 

**Shitabu** : shit im stillk freaking out

 **Shitabu** : idk whats wrong witg me

 _Bitchass is calling_ : [accept] decline 

-

"H-hey" He answered shakily.

"Shirabu stay where you are alright I'm going to come get you." 

“Fuck y..ya okay I’m sorry a-about this fuck” 

“It’s ok none of this is your fault I promise. Can you send me your location so I know where you are?” 

“Y-ya” 

-

 **Shitabu** : _location sent_

-

“Thanks, I’ll be there in 10 minutes ok just keep taking deep breathes for me alright?” 

Shirabu nodded before he realised Yahaba could not see him. “Ya I’ll, I’ll do that t-thank you” 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes don’t worry.” 

-

 _[call ended]_

-

Shirabu sat on the rusted over bench at the edge of the park he has somehow ended up in. His hands were in fists on his thighs to stop them from trembling. Doing as Yahaba had said, he tried to regulate his breathing but the more his thoughts began to spiral the harder it was to suck in the air. _‘What if they hated him? What if this was all some elaborate plan to embarrass him? Why was he even going anyways he’d just ruin the whole thing. That’s all he ever did, why did people even try to be friends with him he was horrible. All he did was insult people and shut them away and treat them like shit. He didn’t deserve anything maybe he should just-‘_

“Shirabu!” 

He was broken out of his thoughts as a voice rang through the empty area. He could see Yahaba jogging over, he knelt in front of his shaking form and took his trembling hands in his. 

“Hey Shirabu look at me.”

Shirabu couldn’t bring himself to raise his head and look at Yahaba. He couldn’t bear to see the concern in his eyes. 

_‘Concern you don’t deserve’_ he thought bitterly. 

“Shirabu, sweetheart look at me.” 

His head jolted up at that and his eyes widened in surprise at the pet name. Yahaba stares directly into his eyes and said softly; 

“I need you to take a breathe for me alright? Just one big breathe, come on we’ll do it together” 

He spoke as if talking to a wounded animal or child but Shirabu could feel himself slowly relaxing at the calm, soothing voice.

“In...and out...that’s it you’re doing amazing, and again big deep breathe...well done.” 

After a few minutes of this Shirabus breathing had slowed significantly but he was still shaking like a leaf. Yahaba stood up and let go of his hands. He whined at the loss of contact but Yahaba just sat down next to him on the bench. 

“Do you....can I try something? It helps me when I'm anxious” He asked Shirabu, not making eye contact. Shirabu nodded slightly, too tired to feel suspicious or embarrassed. Yahaba brought his head down onto his lap and began to play with his hair, stroking it softly. Shirabu sighed in content at the feeling and he finally stopped trembling after a few minutes. They continued like this, for how long Shirabu didn’t know. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, all he focused on was the grounding feeling of Yahaba’s fingers running themselves through his hair. 

“Shirabu?” 

He hummed, eyes still closed. 

“We should get going, we still have to meet the others remember?” 

He slowly sat up and ran a hand over his face. “Fuck yes you’re right oh god did I make you late I-“ 

“Hey! Everything’s fine don’t worry we can just say we ran into some traffic no bother.” Yahaba said quickly, sensing Shirabu was about to work himself up again. Shirabu gave a small nod and stood up. They both walked over towards the car, Yahaba leading. As they climbed in Yahaba glanced over at Shirabu, who was staring down at his lap lost in thought. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

He looked up at this and glanced over at him. “It was nothing I just, I’m not...” he trailed off and took a deep breathe. “Socialising makes me anxious anyways, meeting a bunch of people I’ve barely met makes me even more anxious. I’m just a fuck up I guess..” 

“That’s not true having anxiety isn’t your fault Shirabu.” Yahaba said firmly with his eyes fixed on the road. “If you start feeling anxious again tonight just tell me and we’ll figure something out ok? Don’t feel like you have to go through all of this on your own, I’m here for you when you need me.” 

Shirabu glanced down at the floor, cheeks bright red from what Yahaba said. He didn’t notice Yahabas ears burning were also burning. 

“Thank you..” he said so softly it was barely above a whisper. Yahaba hummed in response and told him to text into the groupchat that they’re on their way. Shirabu took out his phone and saw he had nearly 20 missed texts from the group. 

 

-

Groupchat: Gucci Gang 

_[16:04]_

**FUCCBOIII** : Oh fuck 

**FUCCBOIII** : sorry shirabu here 

**FUCCBOIII** : _location sent_

-

-

 _[16:15]_

**FUCCBOIII** : ok im kinda worried now 

**FUCCBOIII** : **@shitabu @bitchass** r yall ok

 **Whipped** : guys can 1 of u answer pls 

-

-

 _[16:20]_

**EnnoSHITa** : If one of you don’t answer in the next 3 minutes we’re going out looking for you

 **Shitabu** : shit sorry guys 

**Shitabu** : my phone died 

**Shitabu** : were on the way yahaba came & picked me up 

**FUCCBOIII** : oh thank god he lives!!

 **Whipped** : u gave us a fuckin heart attack 

**Shitabu** : sorry? 

**Whipped** : that does not sound like a genuine sorry im offended 

**Shitabu** : yahaba says “lol whoops?” 

**Whipped** : gd heathens the lot of u 

**Shitabu** : well be there in like 5 mins 

**FUCCBOIII** : good hurry up & get ur asses here I want my Doritos 

**Shitabu** : i feel so loved rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yall thought ye were getting a meeting, sorry~  
> tis coming soon tho dont worry. in other news i have not stooped self projecting onto characters but is anyone even surprised anymore


	17. Chapter 17

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
_[16:29]_

 **Bitchass** : we here hoes 

**FUCCBOIII** : doors open 

**FUCCBOIII** : bring me my Doritos 

 

Yahaba swung the door open and stepped in calling out a ‘sorry for the intrusion’ as he took off his shoes. He glanced behind him at Shirabu who was subconsciously playing with the sleeve of his hoodie as he toed off his shoes. He looked deep in thought with his eyebrows were furrowed while he pouted adorably. Yahaba smiled to himself at the sight until he met Shirabus eyes. 

“What?” Shirabu asked, tilting his head in question. Yahaba shook his head and grabbed Shirabus wrist pulling him into the hall. Shirabu made a small noise at this and yahaba noticed his ears had gone pink while he refused to meet his eyes. He chalked it up to nerves and threw open what he hoped was the living room door. He was met with the sight of their friends lounging on various pieces of furniture including a display dresser that Terushima was draped across like a cat. Ennoshita and Futakuchi were in the middle of an intense game of Mario Cart while Akaashi appeared to be commentating while feeding Ennoshita chips on command. Shirabu snorted at the sight and stepped into the room. 

“Oi here” he called to Terushima and threw the Doritos towards him. Terushima dived forward to grab them, apparently forgetting he was balanced on a dresser. He yelped as he tumbled off the cabinet with the Doritos clutched tightly in his grasp. Shirabu just shook his head and muttered “disappointed but not surprised.” Futakuchi glanced behind him at the comment and smirked. The boy in question looked a lot better than the last time Shirabu had seen him. He had put on some weight so his face was no longer as pinched as it used to be and the dark circles under his eyes had lessened significantly. Shirabu returned the gesture and settled on the couch between Akaashi and Yahaba. Terushima was still in a lump on the floor whimpering softly as he stuffed Doritos into his mouth. No one paid him any attention, all focused on the screen in front of them. 

 

 

“HA HAHAHA SUCK IF FUCKERS I WIN” Futakuchi hollered and threw his controller behind him in victory. Yahaba squeaked as the controller barrelled toward his head and dived sideways, straight into shirabu. Shirabu grunted in surprise as his lap was suddenly filled with another person, Yahaba attempted to sit up but he managed to just sit himself deeper into Shirabus lap, straddling him. Akaashi subtly held up his phone to film the whole thing while smirking. Yahaba and Shirabu locked eyes, both blushing violently.  
“I-“ 

“Guys come on keep it PG y’all have only been here 10 minutes damn” Terushima called out from his spot on the floor trying not to laugh. Yahaba squawked and scrambled off Shirabu mumbling something about it being Futakuchis fault. Ennoshita grinned knowingly at Yahaba and Terushima stood up stretching and cracking his joints, causing Akaashi and Yahaba to glare at him in disgust. Terushima shrugged in response and threw himself onto the arm of the couch. “Okay now that Shiraba are here and made themselves, quite comfortable,” he grinned at them both and was met with flustered glares; “time for pizza, Futa, my love my light” he paused for dramatic effect and pointed a finger at Futakuchi who raised an eyebrow. “Make the call.” He snorted and grabbed his phone before making requests. Everyone gasped in horror and Terushima dramatically fainted when Akaashi asked for a pineapple pizza. 

“I can’t believe...in my own Christian household no less....” Terushima whispered from Yahabas lap. Yahaba rolled his eyes and shoved his head off his thighs while Terushima screamed in indignation. 

-

-

_[private message: FUCCBOIII & Bitchass]_

**Bitchass** : “My love my light” ;))

 **FUCCBOIII** : yOU 

**FUCCBOIII** : are in No pOSitIoN 

**FUCCBOIII** : to JUDGE ME 

**FUCCBOIII** : u deadass looked like u were gonna give him a lap dance fr tho 

**FUCCBOIII** : he looked turned on af ngl lmao 

-

-

Terushima could hear yahaba choking on his own spit when he read the messages and cackled loudly. 

-

-

 **Bitchass** : ANCIGOWKAJCSI|!,*]*_’;&39,&

 **Bitchass** : WTF 

**Bitchass** : NO HE DIDNTS ANDJFIE

 **Bitchass** : thst was embarrassing af I want to die 

**FUCCBOIII** : lmao 

**Bitchass** : how dare u 

**Bitchass** : I can hear u laughing u prick 

-

-

Yahaba leaned over and flicked Terushima, interrupting Ennoshita and Shirabus passionate conversation about why Digimon was socialist propaganda (he didn’t ask and didn’t want to know). 

“You absolute heathen!” Terushima yelled and went to grab Yahabas ankle but missed and face planted into the couch cushion. Akaashi looked up from his phone and gave him a deadpan look before returning to his text conversation. Terushima groaned softly and lifted his head up to make eye contact with Yahaba who had perched himself on the back of the couch to avoid Terushimas grasp. Right before Terushima could pounce on Yahaba in revenge Futakuchi came barrelling into the room screaming bloody murder. They all jumped in alarm and Akaashi rose into a fighting stance as if expecting an attack. 

“I JUST SAW THE MOST ADORABLE PUPPY EVER IM SCREAMING” Futakuchi screamed, proving his point. Akaashi settles back into the couch in disappointment after realising there was no imminent danger. Shirabu however gasped and bolted over to Futakuchi demanding to see said puppy. They both raced out of the room towards the window of the kitchen to get a glimpse of said animal. Both Yahaba and Terushima watched them with a fond expression on their faces that immediately turned to flustered embarrassment when Ennoshita said “you both are in way to deep oh my god.” Akaashi nodded his head in agreement to Ennoshitas statement and said quietly “why don’t you both just confess and be done with it. This pining nonsense is getting hard to watch I’m going to be honest.” Yahaba blushed furiously while Terushima rambled half thought out excuses. Ennoshita just grinned and went back to his phone, pulling up the private chat with Akaashi. 

-

_[private chat: EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_

_[19:01]_

**EnnoSHITa** : You know what we need to do

 **Akasshi** : Of course. 

**EnnoSHITa** : ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So...sorry about disappearing like that I was dealing with some shit. mental illnesses are suuuuuper fun especially when your parents refuse to let you get the help you need....but anyways! new chapter up not 100% sure if im happy with it but its up so, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also I was listening to this song like on repeat while writing this chapter, it gives me yahashira vibes. I’m going on holidays for a few weeks so I’ll be on a mini hiatus for a few weeks!


	18. Chapter 18

_[private chat: EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_  
_[19:17]_  
**EnnoSHITa** : You know the plan?  
**Akasshi** : Obviously, I came up with 3/4 of it.  
**EnnoSHITa** : ....  
**EnnoSHITa** : AnYWAYS  
**EnnoSHITa** : I’m gonna do it  
-  
-  
_[Private chat: EnnoSHITa & Bitchass] _  
_[19:20]_  
**EnnoSHITa** : Oi  
**Bitchass** : ??  
**Bitchass** : wut  
**EnnoSHITa** : I can’t find the blankets Teru asked me to get come help  
**Bitchass** : tempting but I’m comfy so  
**EnnoSHITa** : ...  
**EnnoSHITa** : So help me Yahaba I will not hesitate  
**Bitchass** : oK OK IM COMING  
-  
-  
_[Private Chat: Akasshi & Shitabu] _  
_[19:22]_  
**Akasshi** : Teru asked me to tell you to go help Ennoshita.  
**Shitabu** : no he didn’t...?  
**Akasshi** : Yes. He did.  
**Shitabu** : im sitting in the same room as u both y didnt he just say it out then?  
**Akasshi** : Because he’s too distracted with Futakuchi now go.  
**Shitabu** : fuckin hell fine  
-  
-  
_[Private Chat: EnnoSHITa & Akasshi]_  
_[19:24]_  
**EnnoSHITa** : They’re both in place  
**EnnoSHITa** : Being super awkward i might add  
**Akasshi** : Ok I’m on my way.  
**EnnoSHITa** : *thumbs up emoji*  
-  
-  
_[Private Chat: Akasshi & Shitabu]_  
_[19:28]_  
**Shitabu** : did u just lock us in a fucking closet??!?!  
**Akasshi** : ...Yes.  
**Shitabu** : LET US OUT WT F  
**Akasshi** : We shall once you both address you’re feeling about each other.  
**Akasshi** : It’s too obnoxiously obvious at this point.  
**Shitabu** : kaashi  
**Shitabu** : fuck u i can’t  
**Shitabu** : u kno this  
**Shitabu** : let us out  
**Akasshi** : Text me when you have boyfriend.  
**Shitabu** : AKAASHI  
-  
-  
**Shitabu** : u bastard  
-  
-  
Shirabu looked up from the offending screen and huffed out a puff of air in annoyance. ‘Fucking Akaashi Keiji’ he thought. He turned to Yahaba to tell him what the others had said but was surprised to see him crouched on the floor with his head down.  
“Oi Yahaba”  
He got no response so, he bent down to face him and then he realised something was wrong. Yahabas breathing was coming out in irregular pants and his entire body seemed to be shaking. Shirabu snatched his left hand and felt how clammy it was.  
“Hey yahaba, whats up?” he asked softly. Yahaba looked up eventually but his eyes had glossed over as if he couldn’t even see him.  
“I-Im cla-claustro, claustrophobic” He choked out and wrung his hands together.  
“Yahaba listen to me you have to slow down your breathing alright it’s too fast you’re going to pass out.” He spoke fast and rubbed reassuring circles onto his hands with his thumbs. Yahaba didn’t seem to hear him as his eyes were still glazed over. _‘Shock, he needs a shock to break him out of it!’_ Except Shirabu has no idea how to do that. _‘Fuck.’_ He thought. In the corner of his eye his phone screen light up and caught his attention, giving him an idea. A really fucking bad idea but an idea non the less.  
_‘Fuck it’_ he thought and grabbed Yahabas face with his hands and kissed him. It was messy and their noses crushed against each other at the awkward angle but Shirabu could feel Yahaba gasp in surprise under his grasp. He went to move back, regret washing over him in waves after realising what he had done.

 _‘Fuck I just kissed him he’s going to think I took advantage of him oh god he’s going to hate me now what have I done oh fuck fuck fu-‘_ his tangent was cut off by yahaba lurching forward and capturing his lips in his once again.  
Shirabu gave a small squeak of surprise and his hands fisted in Yahabas shirt to stop them from collapsing backwards. Yahaba licked across his bottom lip and Shirabu gasped at the feeling. His tongue entered his mouth and began to explore, the sensation causing shivers to run down his neck. He pulled back to gulp down air, desperate to continue. His mind was mush with the only thought running through it being _‘hOLY FUCKING SHIT HE WAS KISSING YAHABA FINALLY’_

As they leaned in to continue the door slammed open and yahaba screamed and fell backwards. Futakuchi was standing in the door frame and screeched at the top of his lungs at the sight before him. Both boys were disheveled blushing messes on the floor, making it very obvious what had transpired.  
“FUCKING FINALLY YALL DUMB SHITS OH MY GOD, TERUSHIMA!” Futakuchi screamed and sprinted back to the living room, throwing himself into Terushimas lap. He threw his hand across his forehead and announced how “his child had finally grown a pair and made his parents proud”.

Shirabu didn’t even want to know. He glanced over at Yahaba and saw he was already staring at him. His blush grew profoundly but before he could either a) throw himself out the window or b) say something horribly embarrassing yahaba cut him off.  
“GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!” he yelled then looked positively mortified with himself. Shirabu couldn’t even answer he just nodded and hid his face in his hands trying to hide his flaming cheeks. He missed Akaashi and Ennoshita subtly fist bumping in the hallway.  
-  
-  
_[Private chat: Akasshi & EnnoSHITa]_  
_[19:51]_  
**EnnoSHITa** : Part 1 complete ;)  
**Akasshi** : Fucking finally.  
**Akasshi** : Part two nearly ready to put in place.  
**EnnoSHITa** : *thumbs up emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so something interesting finally happened! Well kinda...Idek it’s 4am rn and i haven’t even read what I’ve written let’s hope it’s not complete garbage. Also sorry for the mini hiatus I was on holidays with my friend which was unREAL. But anyways that’s all from me lads hope y’all enjoyed this trash


	19. Chapter 19

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
[20:02]

**Fuccboi** : i would like to take a moment 

**Fuccboi** : to appreciate futas thighs 

**Fuccboi** : like 

**Fuccboi** : hnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Whipped** : ashdjggkgks

**Akasshi** : Um Terushima this is the groupchat. 

**Fuccboi** : lmao whoops   
-

-

_[private chat: Akaashi & Fuccboi]_

[20:08]

**Fuccboi** : so as i was saying 

**Fuccboi** : i would gladly let him choke me w/ them

**Akasshi** : That was an image I never needed in my brain so thank you so much for that. 

**Fuccboi** : u be welcome my main man   
-

-

Groupchat: Gucci Gang  
[20:24]

**Bitchass** : is this soft boi hour 

**Bitchass** : cause in that case 

**Shitabu** : don’t you even dare 

**Bitchass** : I 

**Shitabu** : i s2g shigeru

**Bitchass** : LOVE 

**Shitabu** : s h i g e r u 

**Bitchass** : aww you luv me ^-^ 

**Shitabu** : ..... 

**Shitabu** : wait 

**Shitabu** : W AIT 

**Bitchass** : congratulations u played yourself 

**Shitabu** : you 

**Bitchass** : xoxo bitch 

**Shitabu** : youre lucky your cute fucker 

**Bitchass** : luv u too boo

**Fuccboi** : wow couple goals 

**Whipped** : if you call me bitch i’m leaving u

**Fuccboi** : babe no 

**Fuccbo** i: babe please i love u 

**Whipped** : if you loved me why’d u have that affair with the gardener 

**Fuccboi** : babe it’s not what you think 

**Fuccboi** : i was just getting hoe advice 

**Whipped** : u became the hoe u bitch 

**Whipped** : im taking the kids 

**Whipped** : don’t call this number again 

**Fuccboi** : I RAISED THOSE KIDS DONT YOU DARE TOUCH BUTTERCUP AND MARSHMELLOW 

**Whipped** : HIS NAME IS MARSHFELLOW YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN KIDS NAMES 

**Fuccboi** : IT WAS A SPELLING ERROR I SWEAR BABE PLS 

**Whipped** : i’m changing the locks 

**Fuccboi** : don’t lock me out honey i’ll change 

**Whipped** : it’s too late 

**Whipped** : leave us alone you’ve don’t enough 

**Fuccboi** : babe 

**Fuccboi** : babe listen to me it was a mistake i’m sorry don’t take the kids 

**Whipped** : it’s too late 

**Whipped** : im leaving 

**Whipped** : i’m gone 

**Fuccboi** : i’ll see you in court then you’re not taking my goats without a fight 

**Fuccboi** : b i t c h

**Whipped** : *middle finger emoji* 

**Whipped** : try me fucker 

-

-

-

[21:33]

**EnnoSHITa** : What in the ever loving fuck did i just witness 

**Akasshi** : Hell.   
-

-

-

**Bitchass** : hold the fuck up (me) , did futa say “if you call me bitch i’m leaving you” ??? 

**Bitchass** : what u mean 

**Whipped** : uhhhhh 

-

-

-

_Private chat: Whipped & Fuccboi_

[21:56]

**Whipped** : BUCKLE UP BUTTERCUP CAUSE I MCFUCKED UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....it’s been a whole 6 months , how y’all been living lmaooo , oops? tbh i’m not really in the haikyuu fandom anymore hence the shitty updates but i’ll update this whenever i get inspiration for it . if anyone actually stuck with this i applaud you greatly


End file.
